Natsu The Black Art Fairy
by adragonoid75
Summary: After years of training with Igneel and Zeref, Natsu finally succeed in joining Fairy Tail just like his father and brother asked him to. Follow his misadventure in Fairy Tail with slight twist. Let's see how he handle a stripper, a fetish knight, and a matchmaking demoness, wait what? Strong!Natsu.


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fairy Tail Or Any Anime In This Fic. They Belong To Their Respective Owner.**

 **AN: This is my first fic and english is my secondary language.**

 **Outskirt of Magnolia**

A lone boy about ten years old is standing on the cliff about 200 feet from the ground. The cliff is on the city outskirt. The boy is Natsu Zerefu Dragneel. From behind, he looks like he is lonely but if you look closely, you'll see him grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh yeahhhh, I finally made it to the city, now the only thing left to do is joining the guild. Now, where is the guild I wonder?" he said to himself while looking around the city. Not long after that, he spotted a huge building in the centre of the started grinning from ear to ear once again.

"Now I am able to join Fairy Tail just like Igneel and Zeref-nii told me to."he said to himself while grinning like an idiot.

 **Timeskip 30 minutes later, in front of Fairy Tail building**

"I finally made it."he said to himself proudly for being able to do what Igneel and Zeref told him to. He just stands there for about 10 minutes without moving. He soon got out of his stupor when an old man touches his shoulder.

"I'm sorry young man, but can you tell me why are you standing here?"asked the old man. Makarov is honestly quite curious when he saw the young man standing in front of his guild without moving.

"Oh hello old man, I'm actually standing here because I want to join the guild. By the way, who are you?"asked Natsu to the old man.

"Hey, don't call me old man, my name is Makarov and I am the master of this guild. Do you care to tell me who are you young man?"Makarov asked Natsu.

"My name is Natsu Zerefu Dragneel. Nice to meet you gramp."Natsu told Makarov while grinning.

"Well Natsu ,why don't we go in?"Makarov asked after he got out from his shocked state. 'Zerefu? Does he have any connection with Zeref?'he asked himself.

"Okay" he said to Makarov while following him into the building.

"SHUT UP BRATS"Makarov yelled at the members who are fighting each other.

At this point, all the members are looking at him.

"We have a new member so control yourself and make him feel welcomed."Makarov told them.

"His name is Natsu Zerefu Dragneel, be nice to him. If you have something to ask just ask away."

"What is your magic?"all the members asked at the same time. At this point, all the members including Laxus are leaning closer to hear his answer.

"Well, I can use lightning dragon slaying magic, lightning god slaying magic, lightning devil slaying magic, lightning titan slaying magic, fire dragon slaying magic, flame god slaying magic, flame devil slaying magic, flame titan slaying magic, living magic, light magic, dark magic, black art magic, arc of runes magic, arc of time magic, reinforcing magic, tracing magic, fire supreme magic, lightning supreme magic, dragon booster magic, divine dividing magic, dragon summoning magic, devil summoning magic, heroic spirit summoning magic, and lastly armorfied magic."Natsu told them all who jaw dropped about his magic.

"Y-you have 24 different types of magic?!"they asked Natsu while pointing their finger at him.

"Yep."Natsu simply said.

"You must be bluffing, there is no way you have that many type of magic."a raven haired boy said to him pointing his finger accusingly.

"Nope, I can even show you my powers."Natsu said casually which shocked the members.

"Hey Natsu, what is a heroic spirit?"one of the curious member asked him.

"Heroic spirit is legendary heroes, there were seven type of heroic spirit that is Saber, Archer, Assassin, Berserker, Caster, Rider, and lastly Lancer."He answered.

"Hey Natsu, what can your armorfied magic do?"another member asked him.

"My armorfied magic grant me the ability to combined myself with any of my magic."He said casually.

"What do you mean by that?"Cana asked him, quite curious about this particular magic.

"Well let's say that I used only the heroic spirit summoning magic, it allow me to summon them to this world, while if I used the armorfied magic, it allowed me to use their personal power and 's say that I use 'Armorfied:Lancer' it grant me the ability to use his skill in wielding lance."He finished.

At this point every single mage in the guild had their jaw dropped even lower if that is even possible, and their eyes the size of dinner plate like they were about to pop out of their socket.

"Well then Natsu, why don't you show us your power at the training field? Makarov asked Natsu after he recover because he too quite shocked with Natsu's revelation.

"Alright then."Natsu said while walking towards the door.

 **Timeskip 10 minutes later at the training field**

All the members have already gathered at the field to watch Natsu's powers.

"Natsu, do you want to fight anyone?"Makarov asked.

"That might be a good idea."Natsu said to them while grinning showing his fang to the spectators accidentally causing them to shiver.

"Well then, Mira, Erza and Laxus you three are going to fight Natsu."Makarov said to the said persons.

"Heh." Laxus only chuckled.

"Okay" Mira and Erza said at the same time which caused them to glare at each other and start fighting.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANCE."Makarov yelled at them.

"Sorry"both of them said at the same time.

Natsu only chuckled at them which caused them to glare at him heatedly.

"START"Makarov yelled which caused all the S-class mage to lounge themselves at Natsu.

"DRAGON BOOSTER"Natsu yelled while dodging the incoming attack.

"BOOST"

They heard a booming voice from Natsu.

"What the hell is that?"they asked Natsu.

"My dragon booster magic will double my strength every ten seconds."he explained to them.

They all gawking when they heard what he said.

"Unbelievable"they mumbling among themselves.

"YOU SHOULDN'T TURN AWAY DURING FIGHT"All three S-class mage yelled at him while throw a punch toward his face. Natsu dodged and touch all their shoulder simultaneously.

"DIVINE DIVIDING"Natsu yelled.

"DIVIDE"

All three mage fall to their knees while breathing heavily.

"What did you do to us?"they asked him curiously while shocked because they feel like they lose half of their strength.

"My divine dividing magic will halved the power of anyone I touched every ten seconds and give the power to me."

All the spectators were jaw dropped when they heard what he said.

"I-Incredible, to be able to halved the power of anyone he touched combined with the power of dragon booster that double his power every ten seconds is truly terrifying."they all said with a hint of awe in their voices.

Erza then launch herself toward him and tried to hit him with her Adamantine Sword.

"TRACE ON"Natsu yelled.

After that, some sort of energy circled around Natsu's arm and in the blink of an eye, there's a sword in his hand that blocks Erza's attack. He then kicked Erza in the stomach and jump back.

He then jump toward Erza and attack her. Erza retaliated and thought that the fight will end quickly. She and the spectators were shocked when he is able to block the attack like it was were shocked because every time Erza attack with the sword, no armor or sword that is able to block it.

"What is that sword that you are holding?"she asked him while eyeing the sword.

"Is that some type of legendary sword?"she asked again.

"No, this is a sword that I created."He answered. To say that everyone is shocked is an understatement of the century.

"My tracing magic allow me to create any kind of armor and sword. It can also create anything like shoes, gun, clothes and even chemical based on my imagination. Let's say that you created a fire armor, I can use my magic to make the same armor and even changed it to male version."Now everyone is literally jaw dropping. 'Erza can use her magic to buy and store weapon, but he can create armor and weapon just like that?!'

"TAKE THIS YOU BRAT"Laxus yelled and throwing a fist coated with lightning at Natsu.

"REINFORCE"He shouted.

After that, some type of light surrounded his the light vanished, there are some type of tattoo around his arm.

He then blocked Laxus's attack with his bare hand which shocked the spectators once again.

"U-Unbelievable, he just stopped Laxus's attack with his bare hand."One of the spectators stuttering while pointing his finger at Natsu.

"Is that even possible?!"

"How did he do it?!"

"What is that tattoo around his arm?"

At this point almost everyone watching him with awe and a hint of fear.

"Hey Natsu, what happen to your arm?"Makarov asked while eyeing the tattoo.

"'Sigh' why do I have to explain it every single time?" He said while running his hand on his head.

"Fine, my Reinforce magic allow me to fill the flaw on things."He said to them.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"Gray asked him.

"Let's say that human's normal arm has some flaw on them that make them normal. My Reinforce magic allow me to fill those flaw. In other words, I can strengthen them to the point of being ten times harder than that of diamond while if I used Reinforce on sharp things like knife and sword, it makes them sharper to the point of being able to cut said diamond without any resistance like hot knife through butter." At this point almost everyone is about to faint from brain overload.

"Damn, they are way to overpowered" Laxus said with everyone nodding their head sagely.

"Hey Natsu, who taught you all this magic because I have never even heard about some of them?" Makarov asked him curiously because quite frankly he really don't know about some of his magic and that annoyed him greatly.

"They were taught to me by my brother and father while some of them was taught to me by the Heavenly Dragons themselves."He explained.

"H-Heavenly dragons you said?!" Makarov shouted at him with his eyes grow to epic proportion that put plate to shame.

"What's wrong Master?" Erza asked him worriedly.

"Yeah, I mean what's the big deal?" Gray said without thinking.

"The reason I'm shocked is because heavenly dragons was among Top 3 most powerful in the universe with the 1st place being Great Red 'The Dragon Of Dream', Igneel 'The Flame Dragon King', Ophis 'The Ouroboros Dragon', Acnologia 'The Apocalypse Dragon', and E.N.D 'The True Demon King Of Tartaros'. The 2nd place being Ddraig 'The Welsh Dragon' and Albion 'The Vanishing Dragon' with Ddraig use the power of BOOST and Albion use the power of DIVIDE. And lastly the 3rd place being Zeref 'The Black Mage' and Mavis 'The Fairy Tactician' and 'Fairy Tail First Master'." Makarov finished.

Everyone was shocked because they found out that Natsu's brother and father are among the top 3 most powerful in the universe. They were also shocked and somewhat proud when they find out that their first master was also among top 3 most powerful and as strong as the famed Black Mage Zeref.


End file.
